


The Thing

by Wearenotalright



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Sexual Slavery, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearenotalright/pseuds/Wearenotalright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero is a semi fresh school therapist taking on his hardest case. Gerard Way. Gerard is hiding something very serious and Frank is willing to do anything he needs to save the young boys life. </p>
<p>As he spends more time at school and less at home it puts a big strain on his marriage. His wife feels she's getting left behind as Frank doesn't tell her anything anymore. Keeping his devotion to Gerard and helping Gerard. </p>
<p>Can Frank help Gerard as his own world falls apart? Who's gonna be there for Frank as his world crumbles? And most importantly, will Gerard be saved from the hell he lives in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my 3 parter maybe more story. For those who have been reading Man In The Mirror please look at my latest update and it'll explain everything. I hope you all enjoy this story! It's taken me app long to write this >.>

"I can't even bare to look at you, you fucking filthy _thing_."

"Father, please -"

"Get out of my sight." 

Gerard cringed and walked down the stairs to his basement. Slowly, very slowly. Making sure he doesn't make a sound. He doesn't want to make his father anymore angry than he already is. The room is dark, there's no lights. His father doesn't believe his son deserves to be able to see any light. The only light he sees is when he goes to school. That's the only places he's allowed to go to. The only place he sees other people besides his father and his "clients".

School. Home. School. Home. School. Home....Abuse. 

Gerard finally gets to the last step of the basement and walks past the washer and dryer. To the average eye the basement looks like your typical basement. Dark, washer and dryer, a table where the clothes are to be folded. A bunch of old items old lamps, desks, etc that Mr Way no longer uses. If you're Gerard Way, you will crawl under the table where the clothes are folded, you will open the trap door on the floor and you will be lead to your room where you're forced to sleep. The little hole created for you. The small space with a dingy mattress and a ratty blanket. It gets super cold, after all Gerard sleeps in a hole, in the fucking ground. 

Gerard isn't allowed out of his hole. Not unless he's going to do housework or when he's performing his _acts_. He's not allowed to eat until his father has ate, even then he only gets what his father doesn't eat on his plate. He's lucky if he gets to eat on a plate, his father will just throw his scraps on the floor and make Gerard eat off the flood like a dog. Sometimes Gerard goes days without food. He has no way of trying to sneak food while he's at school - his father weighs him every night. If he gains more than 5 pounds his father forces him to throw up in front of him and force feeds him laxatives. 

Sometimes his father will refuse him to let him use the basement bathroom when he feeds him the pills. He'll lock the bathroom door for days and then he will perform an enema on his son. Those are the days Gerard wants to _die_.

\---------

Gerard's shaking, he's shaking so badly his entire mattress is shaking. He hears the foot steps. He can hear the voices, the money exchange. He hears the roar of laughter and he can almost feel their smiles. Their wicked, sick smiles. He can see their handshake, making the deal official. He's tired, so fucking tired. He just wants to sleep, he doesn't want to deal with this. He just got off school! He doesn't want this right now. He just wants to hide away like he's supposed to.... 

The doorsteps are getting louder and Gerard already knows what's about to happen but it doesn't change the fear. It doesn't change that it hurts. The blood always flows no matter how many times he's forced to be used. He's forced into this world of pain. He never wanted this, he never wanted his life to be like this. He has no one. He's not allowed to have friends. Father says if he even thinks about talking to another student at school he will be regretting it for years. 

Father knows exactly what he does to his son. He knows what he does is wrong. He says it all the time. He reminds Gerard everyday what he is. Worthless, disgusting, a whore, a money making slut. He's forced Gerard into this world where he's tossed and used. His father reminds him that he's never seen or heard. He's not allowed upstairs unless he's doing the housework Mr Way doesn't feel like doing that day. He's not allowed outside. The only place he's allowed is school and the only reason he's even allowed at school is because he's too paranoid to have Gerard just stop going to school. 

Gerard is fucking crying by now, the foot steps are close. He knows crying is going to make things worse for him but he can't stop them. His tears won't stop falling. He should be used to this by now. He should be used to the abuse, the hell he has to live in. He doesn't understand how he's not numb by now. He wishes to be numb. He'd rather feel nothing at all than the daily pain he feels. 

"Gerard, get out from there!" A loud command Gerard hears from his hole, the voice belongs to his father. Gerard tries to blink his tears away and takes a deep breath and opens the trap door and crawls out from under the table. 

"Goddamnit, Gerard!" His father bellows, now fully seeing Gerard's tear stained face.

"Oh, come on, Hunter! I don't want some cry baby..."

"Don't worry, Ralph, he won't be crying like a little bitch for you, am I right, Gerard?" His father sternly says looking straight into Gerard's hazel eyes, sending daggers into his soul, his eyes are saying, 'if you fuck this up I'm going to fuck you up. He spend a lot of money for your worthless ass.' 

The man, Ralph nods his head and looks at Gerard up and down. He knows exactly what he's doing, he's stripping the underage boy in his mind. He's plotting the evils he's about to do to the young boy. He's putting together what he wants to do to him. He's thinking trying to figure out if he wants to cause major pain on Gerard, or cause so much pain to the point where Gerard truly believes he's going to die. 

Gerard sees his father put the old mattress that's against the wall on the floor and going near the old desk and putting his video camera on the desk, facing the mattress. 

"Make it good for me, Ralph. I want something to watch later," his father says ending with a chuckle and patting the predator on his back. 

\------

Gerard has his head down. He doesn't want to look up, he knows he's on camera. He feels the little red dot staring into what's left of his soul. He doesn't even have a soul anymore, anyone with a soul wouldn't allow their father do this to them. What person let's their own blood use and abuse them like this? 

The only answer Gerard could think of was that he actually enjoys this. That he deserves it. Father has spent so many years calling him names - worthless, good for nothing, disgusting; he calls him a whore. He puts him down in so many ways, he's crushed any dreams the little boy's ever had. He's killed any idea he's had. Ever since he was a young boy, his father destroyed anything Gerard's been interested in. He's lost all hope. There's nope for him. 

He lost hope a long time ago. He doesn't even know how it all started.

The only thing Gerard knows how is pain. This is the only life he knows. Pleasing disgusting old men his father finds. He doesn't know where his father finds these men either. He's not allowed to ask questions. He's not supposed to. He's just supposed to he a good boy and do his job. 

"I'm going to have so much fun with you," whispered the old man. Gerard shutters in respond. He's naked on the bed with his head down. He's too scared to look at the older man, he knows if he does he's going to burst into tears, it'll only get worse if he starts to cry. 

Gerard doesn't struggle when he feels the older man run his hands all over his young thin body. His hands traveling all over; his arms, chest, stomach, his thighs. He stays still, he can hear the pervert's breath shorten in ecstasy. "Go on your stomach." The man whispers in his ear, kissing Gerard's cheek.

But Gerard doesn't move. He can't; he's frozen. He doesn't know why but his body won't let him. He's dead. He's so fucking dead! He needs to move, it'll be so much worse for him. He keeps telling himself to get it over with, he hears his fathers voice in his head. He hears his fathers belt snapping against his bare back. He can feel the punishments. His father is going to kill him....

"Come on, slut! Move! I didn't pay to have you not do what I say!" The man yells yanking at Gerard's long black hair causing Gerard to yelp in pain, finally moving and going on his stomach. 

Gerard buries his face in the dirty mattress. He just sees black and he intends to keep it that way. He doesn't want to look up. He hears the man move around the basement. He hears what sounds like chains, or some sort of metal. 

"You're gonna fucking regret disobeying me, you little slut!" Ralph yells at Gerard causing his entire body to jolt up from the man's sudden anger.

Gerard doesn't even have time to react, he feels the silver chain being wrapped around his neck and his air supply being cut off. The cold contact of metal causing Gerard to be even colder than he already is. 

He wants to fucking die. 

\-----

The next day at school Gerard just stayed to himself, like he always does. He doesn't ever interact with anyone in this building. Today doesn't change anything. He knows better than to talk to other people. His father would find out - he doesn't want to face his father. 

No one ever talks to him either way. He doesn't have to worry about old friends asking what happened to him and why he's so depressed. He doesn't want to explain to anyone the pain he goes through daily. In some sick way, he deserves it. He deserves the abuse. The pain. The rape. Everything. He deserves it all. 

He's the reason his family fell apart. He's the exact reason why his mother left. He knows this. He knows he has no real purpose to be here on this earth. Sometimes he wonders why his dad hasn't killed him yet. Why does he keep Gerard alive? 

He doesn't understand it at all. He just wants to be dead. But I guess being dead is better than being alive. He needs to suffer. He needs to truly feel pain. He should be thanking his father that he hasn't killed his pathetic ass. He needs to get on his hands and knees and thank him for keeping him alive, thank him for letting him sleep under his roof. He needs to thank him to let men use him and treat him like the slut he truly is.

He's such an ungrateful little shit. What pathetic son doesn't thank his father all the time? He should praise the older man. 

"Gerard?" The voice called but it was just fuzzy and he couldn't find it in him to answer the unknown noise. 

"You there, Gerard?" The unknown male voice asked. Gerard looked up and saw a man he's never seen before and panic arises in him. Who was this man? How does he know his name? Should he be scared? The man is average height, not too tall. He has dark brown hair and bright eyes that give off life. Maybe his life-filled eyes can give Gerard some life - seeing he's lost all life inside him. 

"I need you to come with me, Gerard," the man said. Gerard still hasn't spoke a word to him. 

Gerard just nods his head and follows the other man; his father always taught him to obey others. Mostly men. Always obey men. No matter how scared he is he will always obey others, too scared to do anything else. It's all what he knows, it's what he's trained to do. 

He's lead into an office, the walls are a cream color and there's a bunch of pictures on the walls. Many are the man he's with and other people. He also notices he has his education degrees are on the walls as well, the mystery man's is Frank A Iero. 

This doesn't clam his nerves though. He's just as scared. His father made him terrified of people, mainly men. He's too scared he will say something wrong and they will come after his father. Even if his father was sent away from him, he knows that he will find a way to punish Gerard. He always did. He always found everything out. 

The man, Frank Iero kept asking him questions about himself. He was telling him how some teachers are very worried about him; they don't like how he doesn't talk to anyone and how he won't speak unless someone pretty much forces it out of him. Gerard can't even respond to Frank and give him a good lie to tell in order to protect his sadistic father. Gerard feels so trapped. His lung feel like they no longer work anymore. He just can't speak. He knows it's worse for him, too. Frank Iero probably thinks Gerard is some weird mute kid who won't talk because of their past abuse. He can't speak. He's too broken. 

\----

"Frank? Honey, are you okay?" Frank's wife, Jamia asked during their dinner with their 3 children. Frank just keeps spacing out on Jamia. Jamia knew once Frank got the job as a therapist there would be days where Frank wouldn't be himself. She prepared herself for this and accepted it for that she loves Frank and just wants him to have the career path that he wants. The money doesn't mean anything to her, they are by no means rich but Frank makes enough money to keep a nice house for his family and his wife doesn't even have to work. Her job is to be a housewife and honestly, Jamia loves it. She loves caring for her family who she loves dearly. She loves her job as a mother and wife. 

But tonight, tonight she can feel something in the air. She can feel her husbands sadness and she knows that whatever that happened at work today - killed him and he doesn't want to burden his family with work. The kids don't seem to take notice of their fathers behavior. They're munching on their dinner, fully enjoying the meals Jamia has made for her family. 

She doesn't push Frank into telling her what happened at work, as much as it saddens to see her beloved husband so sad. 

"Work was hard today," Frank replied back to his wife not looking up at her. His eyes still on his plate of food that he barely touched. 

Jamia hummed a reply to Frank and kept her eyes close on her husband, taking in all his body language. Making sure she doesn't miss a single emotion his body is giving off so she can try to figure out what's wrong with her husband who is usually very cheerful. Always asking the girls about school and helping Miles eat his dinner and trying to keep most of it off the floor.

\----

After finally getting the kids to take their baths and brush their teeth, they're in bed. Sometimes it can be a real chore to do something as simple as getting 3 kids to take a 10 minute bath and go into bed. He wanted Jamia to go inside and relax after a long day of caring for the house and kids all day since she woke up. Frank appreciates everything his wife does for him. She runs the house completely. She does everything and anything there is. The only thing Frank has to do is go to work everyday and get a paycheck. Jamia does the real work. She's such a fearless and amazing woman. Frank still questions what he did to deserve someone as amazing as her.

His heart is heavy tonight as he goes into bed to join his wife. She wanted to make sure he was okay and what happened that hurt him so badly at work today but words couldn't come out. He couldn't even explain it to her even if he tried.

The boy - Gerard. He was so broken. He just kept his head down as Frank was explained why Gerard was here and that he wasn't in any danger. Frank tried everything to get him to speak. The most he got from the boy were small nods and a silent tear escaping his eye whenever Frank asked about his home life. 

Frank knew whatever was wrong with Gerard it starts at home. After the bell rang Gerard got up from the seat and left Frank's office without any word. He just left. He didn't want to be there, it was clear as day that he didn't want to be there but Frank had a job to do and that was to get this boy help. Gerard's English teacher was the one who spoke up about Gerard. He wrote a story that was so crippling and emotional that it was beyond Gerard's imagination. 

He wrote a short story about a father who raped and killed his son. The emotions, the detail, the feeling the story gave the teacher left him with goosebumps and a bad feeling in his gut. The teacher always kept a close look on the boy, clearly seeing that Gerard is depressed. But what teenage boy isn't? What teen in general isn't depressed? The best his teacher could do is make sure his students come into school everyday with no bruises and bloody marks. So far in all his years of teaching he's thankfully never had an issue until Gerard wrote his story. 

The teacher could clearly tell the story was Gerard masking what he was really going through. He couldn't just say that to Gerard so he did the best thing. He called in the school therapist, Mr Iero explaining to him how serious this manner is and that we have to go very slow and not push him to talk or else he might run off on us. 

"Goodnight, baby. I love you." Jamia called over giving Frank a kiss goodnight and rolling over on her side to sleep.

Frank knew that once he went to college to become a therapist that he would be dealing with issues that aren't his own. He would be saving lives and helping others, which is something Frank has always wanted to do. He's always wanted this and he was fully aware that somedays are far better than others. 

Frank tried to get his own private office but that's something he really can't afford right now. He's only a few years out of graduate school, he was lucky he found a job so quick after his long internship. He was very thankful for that, Jamia just found out she was pregnant with Miles when Frank landed the job at the high school. Frank promised Jamia he will take care of her so she could quit her job as a bartender. She got the job after the twins were born to help with the bills and Frank hated that she was at work. Not because he was some sexist jerk who thought women belonged in the kitchen, he promised her when they were in high school that he would make enough money to take care of her and he intended on keeping that promise. 

Most of the students he's had in the past all spoke about issues that were easily solved and Frank could help within a few weeks of them seeing him. Most were about school and parents fighting with them. Some were about their depression, which they quickly got over once they fell in love with the cute boy or girl that sits next to them in one of their classes. Frank quickly learned about teenagers and what to expect from them.

But Gerard was a whole new ballgame. He had some serious issues to deal with and Frank's heart broke for the boy. He can see the abuse written all over his face. From just looking at him you can clearly tell that he's been through some serious shit and whoever is hurting him or hurt him scared him so badly that he won't even look at other people. He's too scared and too timid. 

Sighing and turning his body over to look at his alarm clock, Frank notices that he's been inside his own head thinking about this boy for hours and it's now 1:30AM. Frank decides it's time to attempt to sleep and he will try to get a plan set out to help Gerard out in the nightmare he calls for a life. 

Frank will do anything there is to save Gerard's life.


End file.
